The Pledge
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Dr. Harleen Quinn is an ordinary girl working at Arkham Asylum who is Joker's personal psychiatrist. The Joker insepcts Harleen to see if she is indeed unaltered and normal. But of course, she probably isn't. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Day One**_

_It was my first day as an intern at the Arkham Asylum. Mom always hated the idea of me being around crazy people since she thought I was crazy, too. Good thing I'm a smooth-talker and convinced mom that working at the asylum wouldn't be such a big deal._

_Besides, working here at Arkham has been my dream since I was a wee-teen. Dad being a con-man and all, and squandering all of mom's money...well, that was what did it for me. I just couldn't understand dad's mental process. Why did he do what he did to our family? What made him so crazy to hurt his only family?_

_Anyways, sorry about ranting off a bit, diary. It's a sad past I endured and though I want absolutely no recollections of my past, it is my past that is the driving motion in me. Hah, guess my Borderline Personality Disorder makes sense now._

_Let's see, how shall I start writing about my day? In one word, it was intense. I mean, it was already difficult knowing that I was going to work with Gotham's craziest and most psychotic criminals, but it was harder than I thought it would be. Joan Leland, one of my colleagues I befriended, warned me about dealing with the psychotic criminals._

_I don't know how she could've caught on, but she said if I had any idea on writing a book about a psychotic criminal's mind that I should just forget about it. How did she know that was exactly my plan? I mean, it was a well thought out plan. I write a legit book on the psyche of a criminal, it becomes New York's best seller, and I become a star!_

_Joan gave me a tour of the asylum, and I had to admit I was pretty scared._

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a 5-foot 9-inch blonde, was walking through the corridors of the Arkham Asylum. She was walking behind Joan Leland who was describing to her a few of the noted criminals.

As the two ladies were walking by, many of the men howled like wolves and shouted dirty words to the two. They especially went wild at the new hot and young blonde. Even though these were psychotic criminals, Harleen blushed ever so slightly at the overwhelming attention she was receiving.

Joan introduced Harleen to the other doctors in the asylum. Joan and the other doctors started to continue walking on by with Harleen walking behind them all. She looked from left to right at all the criminals, recognizing some as Batman's enemies.

Just when the group of doctors took a turn around the corner, Harleen heard a familiar whistling coming from the other corner of the hallway. She quickly glanced and saw the group of doctors not noticing that Harleen had stopped walking with them. Harleen then slowly walked to where she heard the familiar whistling coming from. That song whomever was whistling was the tune she always heard as a little baby growing up. It was the tune of "You Are My Sunshine".

Harleen approached a dead end in the hallway and peered to her left. There, behind a large glass window, was the Joker. Harleen gasped, having seen the Joker before on television. He was the craziest man Harleen had ever seen or heard of.

Her mouth dropped at the sight of the Joker's scraggly green hair and his bare skin that wasn't damped with make-up. It was his bare skin, and she saw the grueling scars around the corners of his lips. She flinched merely looking at the scars on his face, never before seeing them looking so fresh without make-up over it. The Joker was leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest as if waiting for something or someone. With his back to the wall, Joker's right ankle was slightly crossed over his left ankle, the tip of his right shoe clicking to the beat of the song he was whistling.

The Joker looked through his window at Harleen. He continued whistling and just gave her a simple wink that had pierced Harleen's heart. From this point on, Harleen knew deep inside the corner of her mind that her life was distorting into something she had never imagined or dreamed of.

_The Joker winked at me! I couldn't believe it with my own eyes! The maddest man alive had just winked at me, and surprisingly it didn't disgust me. It...oh, I don't know, diary. I...I wasn't disgusted. No, in fact, I almost felt...happy. All the attention I received from the inmates were flattering, but the attention I received from the Joker was...overwhelming._

_And to top it all off, I received a flower from the Joker not so long ago. Right when I entered my office before heading off back home, I saw a beautiful red rose sitting right on my desk with a note attached to it. It was from the Joker, and he wanted me to visit him sometime._

_I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't resist. But at that second, I wondered just how the Joker could've put the rose on my desk. He was in surveillance cameras 24/7. There was no way he could've gotten past the guards. Yet I realized that this was THE JOKER I was talking about. He was the menace that brought Batman terrifying nightmares. This was the one man that Batman probably feared more than fear itself._

_I read over the note over and over again, whispering it to myself. The Joker wanted to see me. What reason was there for me to say no when he had gone through the trouble to bring me a beautiful flower? And so I gathered up the courage with a single deep inhale, and I walked out of my office towards the Joker's cell._

_I saw the armed body-guard standing in front of the Joker's cell and the guard saw me approaching. I showed him my badge, proving that I was a doctor who worked in the asylum. I made up some good lie right on the spot about why I had to see the Joker. The body guard bought it and let me in._

_I entered the Joker's cell and it was purely white with absolutely no flaw. It as meticulous and perfect, just like the man who was grinning right before my very eyes._

"Well, hello there, beautiful," the Joker grinned in his rather high-pitched voice.

"Hello, Joker," Harleen gasped rather weakly. The Joker was looking right into her eyes with that evil grin of his stretching literally from ear to ear.

"Please, call me Mr. J."


	2. Chapter 2

Casting: The Joker - Heath Ledger / Harley Quinn - Brittany Murphy

Reviews would be great! This is my first time writing about the Joker and Harley Quinn so I might not get down their personalities completely! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Three<em>**

Harleen Quinzel entered the Joker's room in the Arkham Asylum late at night. She showed the guard her badge once more and the guard let her into the Joker's cell once more. When Harleen entered, the Joker was lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head for support with his right leg crossed over his left leg. The Joker didn't even look at Harleen when she had entered. He just kept looking up at the ceiling with a secret smile as if he already knew Harleen was going to come see him tonight.

The Joker finally looked at Harleen as she stood there almost shyly. He smirked and approached Harleen seductively. The Joker headed to the glass windows and pulled the curtains down so that the two could have their privacy. He then put one hand right behind Harleen's lower back and his other hand behind Harleen's head to bring her in for a rough and passionate kiss. Harleen quickly lost her breath and when the Joker could feel Harleen nearly about to suffocate from the kiss, he gently lied her down onto his bed. She threw her glasses aside along with her doctor's coat onto the floor. She started madly kissing the Joker on his lips, sucking his lips as if they were sour punch straws.

The Joker grinned against Harleen's sucking and he quickly put his hands around Harleen's thin waists. He brought his hips down hard onto hers, and she felt him hardening through his light inmate uniform. He banged his hips against Harleen's, and Harleen brought her hips crashing up onto his, making him even harder. The Joker started to thrust his pelvis against Harleen's harder and faster everytime, himself getting harder and Harleen getting wetter. Harleen knew just how to please a man in bed because this was exactly how she got through her undergraduate AND graduate studies. She wasn't much of a studier and so she used her beautiful looks and gymnastic skills to make men scream for more in bed.

Since Harleen had a lot of experience in bed, it was easy for her to take off not only her clothes but the Joker's as well. The Joker parted his lips from Harleen's lips and travelled down to her jawbone, right down to her neck, and down to her breast. He started licking her breast and sucking on it like a lollipop. Harleen moaned as a great wave of pleasure shocked her entire body. She felt the Joker's hand slipping down from her waist down to her inner thigh. He pushed aside her thigh to spread her legs open, and he gently rubbed her with his thumb.

Harleen gasped shrilly and gasped louder as Joker entered his index finger through her hot core. He felt his finger wettening and Harleen let out a shrill moan when the Joker put in his middle finger in as well. He moved his fingers as if he was scooping inside her and it made her scream. Harleen was surprised that the guard didn't come barging in wondering why she was screaming. But she was glad that she and the Joker were getting private time together.

The Joker started to pump his fingers in and out of Harleen as if foreshadowing of what was to come. Harleen couldn't stop moaning and the Joker sucked on Harleen's lips to muffle her screaming. But Harleen let out one last scream that couldn't be muffled by his lips. Harleen felt her inner thighs getting wet and she couldn't stop shuddering from her orgasm. The Joker finally took his fingers out of Harleen and she moaned, "No, don't stop." The Joker listened to Harleen and moved his lips away from Harleen's lips again. He then kissed down her neck, down her breasts, down her stomach and past her pelvic bone down to her hot core where it was all wet.

The Joker spread Harleen's legs even wider and made Harleen feel completely vulnerable as he started to lick her. He licked off the body liquid she released and stuck his tongue in as deeply as he could in through her. Harleen gasped and tightened as she felt the soft and flexible tongue swirming and swirling in her. The Joker kept pushing his tongue in as deeply as he could with his hands on Harleen's inner thighs to keep them apart. Harley felt another rush warming down below her and Harleen kept shrilly gasping until she felt her release. She was surprised when the Joker cleaned her with his tongue again. He licked everything off as meticulously as his room. Harleen wanted to repay the Joker for the pleasure he gave her but the Joker kept his body pinning down Harley's body as if tonight was all about pleasing her.

The Joker trailed his tongue up from her hot core past her stomach, past her breasts, and up to her jawbone. The Joker felt Harleen's legs starting to close involuntarily, and he stopped her by placing his body right inbetween her legs. Harleen looked down to see the Joker's tip erect and searching for her hot core. She gasped as she felt his tip slightly inside of her. The Joker was still for a moment and got into a more comfortable position as Harleen started to dig her fingers in the Joker's back. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself, and the Joker thrust himself into Harleen. Harleen moaned loudly as the Joker started swirling his hips in a circular motion. He made such wide circular motions that she felt a ripping sensation. The Joker was making slow and sensual love to Harleen.

Harleen felt the Joker quickening a bit, realizing that he was about to come. The best Harleen could do to help was to thrust her hips up against his, and it helped. The Joker moaned helplessly in Harleen's ear that sent shivers down her spine, causing another great wave to shock her body. The Joker thrust himself in as deeply as he could into Harleen, making her scream louder than before as she felt her release. Harleen's scream was nearly droned out by the Joker's scream as he felt his seed burst out of him and into Harleen. Harleen lifted her hips up, causing the Joker to get deeper into her and she felt his hot seed warming her area.

The Joker kept breathing hot in Harleen's ear, panting from their hot and passionate moment in bed.

_And then I woke up._

Harleen gasped as she realized she had just had a sexual fantasy with the Joker. She felt herself aching down there and she immediately took off her underwear. She immediately stuck in two of her fingers into herself and she moaned loudly. She closed her eyes and pretended the Joker was on top of her with his fingers inside of her. Harleen's imagination took over her reality and she actually fantasized the Joker on top of her.

Harleen spread her legs even wider and stuck her fingers in deeper, moaning even louder. "Oh, Mr. J! Mr. J, don't stop! Oh god! Oh!" Harleen then rolled onto her front. She rested her chin on her pillow and went in doggy-position, sticking her bottom high up in the air while on her knees and her fingers still inside of her. She started to move her fingers and she groaned in pain and pleasure. She brought her hips up and down on her bed as if thrusting the air all the while continuing to finger herself. Harleen spread her legs even further apart and imagined the Joker putting his shaft into Harleen, thus she stuck in a third finger into herself. She unevenly gasped and moaned, feeling something wet dripping down her fingers. She was still so lost in her own fantasty, thrusting her hips up and down hard onto the bed. "Holy hell, Mr. J! Oh god! Oh, Mr. J! Oh, oh! Mr. J, harder!" She continued moving her fingers inside of her until she released. Harleen was panting and brought her hips down onto her bed, causing her fingers to go deeper inside of her.

It started to hurt Harleen a lot because of the stretching her 3 fingers were doing. So with one last breath, she imagined the Joker taking his shaft out of her and so Harleen took her fingers out of her. She saw blood on her fingers because she had stretched herself too far apart and went in too deep.

_After that, I took a quick shower. I already woke up 10 minutes later than I was supposed to, and it took me another 20 minutes fingering myself. But it was all worth it. Imagining the Joker making love to me was one of the best dreams I ever had. It was even better than the dream I had about having sex with Batman. I hurriedly dried off and got ready to go to work._

_Everyday I had visited the Joker at least once, but never dared to enter his cell the way I did the very first night at my interning. I wouldn't say I was scared to talk to the Joker again, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was my sanity? Maybe it was my gut, my instincts? Merely looking at the Joker makes me feel like my sanity is deteriorating, so maybe it was my sanity that was telling me to stay away from the Joker._

_But even though my sanity was telling me to stay away, I couldn't help but at least take a peek at the Joker every single day. And everyday he was doing the exact same thing: sitting on his bed with his hands clasped together resting on his knees. He always seemed to be looking straight into the white wall and never looked at me again. I desired for the Joker to grant me his attention just the way he did the very first night. I wanted him to send me roses, to tell me to visit him in his cell. I wanted him to hold me, to make love to me the way he did in my dreams._

_As unprofessional as it sounds, I have fallen in love with my patient._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day Fourteen_**

_I asked Joan if there was any possible way I could be the Joker's personal psychiatrist. She refused. She said I was too young to deal with a psychopath like the Joker. When she had called the Joker that, I felt a twinge of anger inside of me. Yes, I did understand that the Joker killed hundreds of innocent beings. He was the "bad villain" of Gotham, the very villain that Batman dreads to face off. But just how psychopathically evil was he? Was he acting this way because of his childhood? Did his parents somehow traumatize the Joker, which led him to become this sociopathic killer?_

_I wanted to know, and I needed to know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Twenty-Five<em>**

_Joan was seeing how well I handled many of the Arkham patients, and she called me into her office. She told me that I was the quickest learner she had ever seen, and I assured her I could handle the Joker. But she still refused. Being denied a chance to interview the Joker was killing me, and it only fueled the fire within me even stronger. It felt like every waking moment was torture. Not being around the Joker was torture. I just wanted to know what was going on inside his head._

_And even my explanation to Joan wasn't sufficient. She mocked me, in fact. She said that there was no way a rookie could delve into the Joker's mind because the professionals couldn't even do it. She said that no single person alive has gotten through to the Joker, ever. And that only made me even more determined._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Fourty-One<em>**

_It had been a little over two months since I first came to Arkham, and my desire to interview the Joker fueled so wildly that it had nearly become an obsession of mine. Everyday, I went to work at Arkham for one sole purpose: the Joker._

"I must say, Dr. Quinzel, you have certainly proven yourself to be an amazing psychiatrist," Joan stated to Harleen in her office.

"So am I ready to interview the Joker?" Harleen asked impatiently.

"My answer still rests the same. However, I will allow you to interview other Gotham villains who are just as crazy as the Joker."

_I didn't care about other Gotham villains, even if they were crazy. My only interest lied with the Joker. I was utterly obsessed with the Joker, and no one was going to get in my way of interviewing the Joker._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Sixty-Four<em>**

_Today was the best day of my life! I was finally, after hard laborous work for the past few months, granted the opportunity to interview the Joker. I sat in the Joker's room with my pen and notepad. I was sitting right across from the one man my life revolved around, the one man that had captured my heart with just a wink, the one man who had taken complete control over me. He was right there, sitting across from me._

"Shall we start this interview, Joker?" Harleen asked lifting her glasses and taking a look at her empty notepad with her pen in her hand. "Let's start from the beginning."

"You know, sweets, I've been keeping my eye on you these past sixty-four days," the Joker said with his literal ear-to-ear smile. Harleen looked at those scars at each corner of the Joker's lips as freshly scarred as ever.

"You...you know how long I've been here?" Harleen asked shocked that the Joker knew exactly how many days she had been working at Arkham.

"Of course! Ever since I've laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special," the Joker said leaning forward with his grin still on his face. Harleen didn't feel the energy to tell the Joker to calm down. She felt her heart racing in her chest.

_He called me special. He called me "sweets". He knew exactly how many days I was working at Arkham. That was when I realized he was in love with me as much as I was in love with him._

"Let's start," Harleen said clearing her throat weakly.

"Yes, let's start with introductions, shall we," the Joker said taking the initiative as if he were the interviewer. "My name, as you know, is the Joker. And you are Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

"I know who you are, and you know who I am. Moving on-"

"Yes, but the REAL question is do YOU know who YOU are." Harleen looked at the Joker. The Joker leaned back with a grin, knowing he had caught Harleen unaware and unguarded. True, she knew who the Joker was and he knew who she was. "Because I know who I am. I am the Joker, the one man who lives to make others laugh. But do YOU know who YOU are?"

"I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel, an intern at the Arkham Asylum," Harleen replied boldly but deep down inside she was questioning herself. The Joker lifted his eyebrows, as if not believing what Harleen had just said. "I know who I am!" Harleen gave a stern look to the Joker, and he just shrugged it off. "Now, did you grow up with your parents?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your name sounds like a certain favorite word of mine? Harleen Quinzel, rework it a bit and it sounds like harlequinn!" the Joker said completely avoiding the question about his parents.

"Yes, I get that a lot. But please answer my question. Did you grow up with your parents?" The Joker was completely silent. Harleen felt her heart stop, waiting for his answer. Sympathy had soared in her body. Did the Joker grow up with parents? If not, then was this the stemming root of why he was the notorious villain that he was? Did it all start because of the fact that his father and mother weren't there for him as a child, as a teenager, and even as an adult?

"You know," the Joker said with a serious face, "I didn't...grow up with a functional family."

"Tell me more," Harleen said with her pen at hand and her eyes fixated on the Joker's glum face.

"My father used to beat me up pretty badly," he stated bluntly as if it were bittersweet to finally explain his childhood.

_I thought I would be ready for any of the Joker's gimmicks, but not that._

"Everytime I'd step out of line," the Joker explained, "BAM! Sometimes, I'd just be sitting there doing nothing, then POW!" The Joker looked at Harleen's face and saw that her mouth was slightly open, listening to his story with her heart open to everything he had to say. The Joker knew he had Harleen wrapped around his pinky finger. "But there was one time, the only time, I saw dad smile. He took me to the circus when I was seven. I still remember how much dad laughed at the clowns! He laughed the hardest at the clowns when they were running around, dropping their pants." The Joker then gave his maniac laugh, laughing at his memories.

_I couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful the way the Joker laughed. He was always portrayed as this sociopathological serial killer, but there was more to it than that. He was abused as a little child, and that was what must have turned him into this notorious villain. But his smile, his laugh...it was the most beautiful and fun-loving laugh I ever heard in my life. It was those kinds of laughs that make you want to laugh along._

"And the very next day, I went to dad and said, 'Hey dad! Look at me!' And SWOOP!" the Joker hopped onto his feet and pulled down his pants. The Joker stood there in his boxers and Harleen gasped, feeling her entire face burning up. Harleen immediately thought of the sexual fantasies she had about the Joker, and this was as close to her fantasies as she had ever gotten in the past 2 months. Harleen crossed her leg over, looking a bit away from the Joker standing there in his boxers, laughing his brains out.

Harleen couldn't help but laugh along with the Joker. His laugh had started making her laugh, and she just couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she kept laughing harder until her stomach cramped and tears fell down her eyes.

_I didn't laugh that hard in so long that it felt so refreshing to laugh like that. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life, actually. But that was what I needed in my life: laughter. I needed someone to make me laugh all the time, just like the Joker did. He was hilarious and made me feel so good laughing like that._

"And then he broke my nose," the Joker said glumly and sat back onto his chair with his pants still on the floor. Harleen gasped and looked at the Joker's face turning back into a frown. "But hey, what can I say? You're always taking shots from people who just don't get the joke."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day Seventy-One<em>**

_Today at work, Bruce Wayne came to Arkham Asylum. Joan told me that he came to enforce more bodyguards in the asylum._

"And we'll need more guards here for the Joker," Bruce Wayne stated with people surrounding him, taking notes of what the millionaire wanted.

"I believe that won't be necessary, Mr. Wayne," Harleen spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Harleen, including Bruce Wayne.

"Dr. Quinzel, I'm afraid the guard issues don't concern you," one of Harleen's superiors spoke up. "If you'll excuse her, Mr. Wayne-"

"It won't be necessary to use more guards for the Joker, Mr. Wayne," Harleen spoke up once more. Bruce looked at Harleen with wonder.

"And why do you say that, Dr. Quinzel?" Bruce asked.

"Because he's under good supervision already."

"You don't count as supervision, Dr. Quinzel!" her superior shouted at her annoyed.

"The Joker isn't as crazy as you all make him out to be!" Harleen shouted angrily. He was upset that no one believed in the Joker, that no one thought that there was still a ray of hope for him as a human being with some sense of morals. Everyone was so taken aback by what Harleen had shouted, even Bruce Wayne. He couldn't believe that this girl was sticking up for a psycho-maniac. Not even the Joker's fellow villains stood up for him the way this psychiatrist was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day Ninety-Seven**_

_The Joker told me another one of his abuse stories. Just listening to what his father did was unbearable at the least, and I had to take it all in. How could such a young and innocent child take in such terrible physical abuse? No wonder why he turned out to be locked here in this asylum. But, no, if only people understood just where the Joker was coming from, then they could see why he turned out the way he did. I do. I understand him. And I sympathize for him._

_But as everyday passed by, I felt like not only was he sharing a bit more about himself but I was sharing about myself as well._

"My mother was...a harsh but forgiving lady. When I was young, she used to call me evil all the time and she could compare me to villains out in the world. My younger brother is a dead beat. He has children from two different women, and he doesn't take care of them at all. In fact, he never even sees his children at all. And one of the women beats her little baby. And her baby is only a year old, barely born. I tried telling my brother to take care of his children, especially the one that was being abused. But he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything. I tried sending him all the money I had to try to get his life back on track, but he just...squandered it. Booze, drugs, prostitutes. Everything."

"And your father?"

"My father was a criminal con-man. He used to squander women of their money, almost like a male golddigger. He was the main reason why I wanted to become a psychiatrist. I wanted to understand why my father did what he did to my family."

"Ah, tell me more."

"Well, I guess you could say my passion came in high school. That was when he left my family, during my sophomore year in high school. You could say I was one of the popular girls in school. I was not only the captain for my cheerleading squad, I was also the captain for our gymnastics team. With me on the team, we always won trophies every year. i was voted for best smile, best personality, most popular, and most likely to brighten your day. And I won all 4!

Then I attended Gotham University through a gymnastics scholarship. In college, I was hungry for fame, respect, and fortune. I wanted to attend those famous parties that Bruce Wayne always held, you know, the ones where you dress up in a beautiful gown and you sip champagne. Anyways, I wanted to a degree in Psychology. It was a very prestigious major in Gotham University, but I thought that college was a time for fun and partying. So that's how I lived my 4 years in college. But that was why I didn't do so well in my classes.

I flunked my final thesis. My heart completely dropped to my stomach when I saw that F on my report. There was no way I was going to fail my final thesis. I needed to get my PhD in psychology, and I wasn't going to get it with an F. So...I went to my professor, Mr. Jenkins."

"Ooh, smart girl on more than one way."

"And I am no angel," Harley giggled. "So...I merely went up to my professor, and gave him a deal. He gives me an A on my report and I'll do anything he wanted me to do. He got the hint, and I...did a few errands for him. The next day, I got my A I needed. And a few months later, I came here as a first year intern. Boy, to think time flew by that quickly. Now, I'm just sitting here with you as if I'm the patient and you're my psychologist. I...I have to tell you, I've never felt this way before in all my life. I feel like you're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who ever listened to my problems. You're actually listening to me, you know? And...and I feel like I can trust you with anything..." Harley sighed. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Not at all. As the dedicated, career-oriented young woman you are, you feel the need to obstain from all amusement and fun. It's only natural for you to be attracted to a man who can make you laugh again."

"I knew you'd understand," Harley smiled, feeling her heart warming.

"Anytime, sweets," the Joker smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day One-Hundred Seven**_

Harley snapped awake feeling wet down there. She had another fantasy dream with the Joker, and this time he was the one who was rough and passionate with her. Harley was aching and so she put two fingers into her hot core. She felt her fingers wettening, and she moved her fingers inside of her. Harley gave a loud moan. She closed her eyes, fantasizing that the Joker was on top of her fingering her. Harley's heart fluttered in her chest and she moved her fingers in wider movements. "Oh, Mr. J. Harder, harder," Harley moaned loudly.

She lifted her hips up into the air with a seductive moan. Harley tried sticking in a third finger, but she screamed in pain. She immediately took out her fingers and went to the bathroom to wipe off her bodily fluids. Harley sighed, now realizing that she didn't have sex in a very long time. She used to be able to stick 3 fingers inside of her, but now she could only handle 2. She was getting tighter down there, and she was craving sex more and more everyday with only one man: the Joker.

"Good morning, Dr. Quinzel," a fellow co-worker said to her. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The Joker escaped last night!"

"What?"

_The Joker, my sweets, was out there all alone on the run and frightened. I was so worried._

Harley was looking out her window into the dark city of Gotham. She was holding a lit cigarette in her hand, trembling. Her anxiety was growing more and more. In high school, Harley was a chain smoker even when she was the team captain for the cheerleading squad and the gymnastics squad. She always had such bad anxiety because of her father's actions and mother's verbal abuse.

Harley's anxiety used to get the better of her all the time that she was prescribed Xanax. If she didn't take her medication daily, Harley would encounter nervous breakdowns in the middle of the day. One way Harley got through her anxiety issues was not only therapy but smoking cigarettes. They calmed her down greatly, and she used to smoke 2 packs a day.

But one day, her lungs couldn't take in the chain smoking anymore. Her lungs were shriveling up quickly, and the only way to stop it was for Harley to stop smoking. It was hard, but she managed to do it. She didn't want to die because of lung failure, and so she was dedicated to stop smoking in a week. Harley's anxiety lessened much more in college, and she didn't need to take her medications everyday. She took them once every two days now.

But Harley's anxiety was now rising dramatically at this very moment. Her mind kept imagining all the bad things ever possible happening to the Joker at this moment. She was getting paranoid and nothing she could do was helping her: not the cigarettes, and not the Xanax. Harley fell to her knees, grabbing on her hair and wanting to pull all her hair out. Her mind was circling around and she started feeling dizzy of all the gruesome and terrible thoughts she was having.

* * *

><p>Harley heard a knock on her door and she went to it. She opened it and the Joker was standing right there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Harley's mouth dropped, speechless. "Sweets, will you let me in?" the Joker asked with his smile. Harley nodded and let the Joker into her home. As Harley was walking behind the Joker, he suddenly turned around and pulled Harley in for a rough and passionate kiss. He dropped his flowers to the floor and he took off his rain coat, throwing it down on the floor, too.<p>

He put his hand on Harley's lower back, placing his other hand on her skinny waist. Harley wanted to wrap her arms around the Joker for warmth. She wanted to confess to the Joker that she was madly and obsessively in love with him, but all she could do was throw off her clothes. The next second, the Joker laid Harley down onto her sofa and he pinned her down. The Joker took off his shirt, showing his bleached skin. The Joker kissed down from Harley's jawbone, to her breast, all the way down to her pelvic bone. He ripped off Harley's laced panties and threw them next to the pile of clothes laying on the floor.

The Joker pushed Harley's legs apart and he could see her wettening. He leaned down and kissed her hot core. He then slipped his tongue inside of her, and he felt her muscles tightening from the pleasure he was giving her. Harley moaned loudly, feeling the Joker's tongue cleaning her out. He drove his tongue deeper into Harley's hot core, and Harley was grabbing onto the arm of the sofa for support.

Harley felt the sparks flowing throughout her body, and she started trembling as she felt her climax coming on strong. With one last tongue movement in her, Harley let out a scream as she climaxed. The Joker wiped her off clean again, and this time Harley switched positions with the Joker. She pinned him down, placing her legs around his waist. She pulled off his pants and saw that he was already hard.

She scooted all the way down and wrapped her two hands around the Joker, giving him a handjob. The Joker moaned in pleasure, and Harley wanted to tease. She put the tip of her tongue on the Joker, making him harder. She licked him from his tip all the way down to where his base was. Harley knew she was teasing too much, seeing the Joker struggling to compose himself.

Harley opened her mouth and took him in. She went up and down, using her tongue to swirl around the Joker's erection. She felt the Joker's hand behind her head, and he gently nudged her more down. Harley took in more of the Joker in her mouth, and he started trembling from pleasure. "Suck it, Harley. Suck it," the Joker demanded. Harley did as told, and she sucked hard on the Joker's erection as if she were a vacuum cleaner.

The Joker lifted his waist, making Harley almost choke on his erection. Harley took in one last breath and sucked even harder, and the Joker screamed with pleasure as he released in her mouth. Harley felt his hot seed jetting into her mouth and she swallowed it all. When Harley finished licking off all his cum, he was semi-hard. She gave the Joker another handjob and it got him hard again.

Harley then held onto his hard erection, and she slipped right inside of him. Harley gave a loud moan as she felt herself ripping from his large size. Harley took in a moment, trying to get used to the sensual pain. She could feel his entire erection being cushioned by her walls. She started circling her hips around, feeling the ripping sensation even more. She moaned loudly and so did the Joker in pleasure. She leaned her body down onto the Joker's, and he felt her volumptuous breasts on his chest. She made the Joker put his arms above his head as if he were a captive in her home. She kept her arms on the Joker's arms, which were above his head. Harley then started to move her hips in and out of the Joker. Everytime she crashed her hips down on his, it made a sploshing noise from her wettness.

It got Harley hornier just hearing the sploshing noise, and she moaned louder in the Joker's ear. "Harder, Harley. Bring it down harder," the Joker growled wanting more. Harley did as told, and she moaned even louder. As Harley was humping the Joker like a dog, she felt herself tightening. The Joker moaned, loving how tight Harley was getting. "Tighter, Harley. Get tighter!" Harley couldn't help but get tighter as she felt the rush surging through her again.

The Joker quickly switched positions with Harley, pinning her down. Harley wrapped her legs around the Joker's waist, pulling him in deeper. The Joker started moving in and out of Harley faster and faster. He was humping the hell out of Harley, and she couldn't stop moaning every second. As the Joker kept pumping in and out of Harley, she let out a loud scream and gasp when she felt her release. She trembled again, and just a few seconds later, the Joker released inside of Harley. He fell on top of Harley panting and sweating.

The Joker took in one last breath and started humping Harley once again. Harley got so tight because it hurt her so much. The pain was getting unbearable but she didn't want it to stop. She wanted the Joker to be inside of her. "Tighter, Harley. Yes, yes, tighter!" Harley clenched her muscles so tightly, and it just hurt her even more. She let out a scream of pain, but the Joker didn't stop moving in and out of Harley. As Harley kept screaming in pain, the Joker finally shoved his entire frame into her. Harley screamed even louder as the Joker kept going in deeper and deeper and deeper. He shoved himself into Harley as deep as he could go, and he hit her cervix. Harley was squeezing her walls as tightly as she could in pain, feeling his big wood bumping into her cervix. He kept trying to shove himself deeper into Harley, and she gave the loudest scream ever. She felt another release surging through her and this was the most painful orgasm she ever experienced. The Joker just kept trying to shove himself deeper into Harley, and she started crying in pain and pleasure.

Harley snapped awake from her fantasy and felt tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled and saw that she was lying on the cold wooden floor of her apartment right in front of her window. She looked around her living room and saw that no one was there. There wasn't a pile of clothes on the floor, and there weren't flowers to be seen anywhere. It was just another fantasy of the Joker.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day One-Hundred Thirteen**_

Harley was on her lunch break in the Arkham Asylum. As she was eating alone, still worrying about the Joker, a few of the workers ran into the cafeteria and shouted, "The Joker got caught! The Joker got caught!" Harley immediately dropped her sandwich on her tray and ran out.

There was a huge crowd of workers near the entrance and Harley pushed her way through all of them. She didn't care if she even had to start shoving. She needed to see if the Joker was alright. When Harley made her way through everyone, she gasped. She watched the Batman carrying in the Joker by his suit. She couldn't believe how badly beaten up the Joker was, and she knew the Batman did that to him. Batman was the one who hurt her sweets.

_The Batman threw the Joker onto the floor as if he were nothing. The Joker fell to the floor, and I ran to him. I got on my knees and held my sweets in my arms. He was here with me once again, and I never felt happier. But seeing the way my sweets was with a broken nose, a black eye, and bruised cheeks...I just couldn't. I snapped. This Batman, this wretched caped crusader was the reason why my sweets was hurt. Once was enough, now it was time for me to take matters into my own hands._

Harley slipped her way past the entrance guard with her slick gymnastic talents. She then saw a guard on patrol, and she quietly snuck behind him and knocked the life out of the guard with a rubber chicken stuffed with bars of soap. She then went towards the Joker's cell and saw an army of guards. She loaded her gas gun and shot it to the guards. Laughing gas exploded and all the guards ran away laughing their asses off. Harley went up to the Joker's window and put a little bomb on it.

The Joker immediately covered his ears and so did Harley. The bomb exploded and the Joker was coughing from all the smoke arising. When the smoke started to disappear, he saw a figurine of a girl with a beautifully curved body standing in front of him. He looked up to the figurine in the shadows and saw that she was wearing a jester hat. "Knock, knock, puddin'! Say hello to your new and improved Harley Quinn!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day One-Hundred Fourty-Three<strong>_

_What can I say? It was all because of love that made me who I am now. My love for my puddin' was too much, and I knew I needed to live my life with him until the day I died. Ever since I helped him escape from Arkham Asylum, we became inseperable. But...he wasn't exactly the way I thought he'd be in my fantasies. He never kisses me, he never fingers me, he never has sex with me. I thought that we would make love everyday, but I guess not._

_My puddin' is too busy figuring out ways to get to the Batman, but we always end up getting locked back in Arkham Asylum. And as always, we find a way to escape together just to try to get the Batman again. But then we'd be locked up again._

_I knew in the back of my head that this was going to be our routine, but I didn't care as long as I spent every waking moment with my sweets. That was all I cared about. I love my life the way it is now, absolutely. I love everything about it. I get to spend every waking moment with my puddin', I get to sleep every night with my puddin'. Nothing can separate me from my puddin'. I love him and he loves me. Things couldn't get any better._


End file.
